


68. Afraid

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [68]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Afraid. The med tent is stacked full of crates from Merrick Pharmaceuticals. When Nile wakes, she thinks they must work wonders. (That isn't enough to satisfy Jay and Dizzy.)
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Dizzy Ali & Jay
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	68. Afraid

Nile has seen a lot of looks from Jay and Dizzy. Tired, disgusted, tense, angry, _furious_ , panicked, nonplussed.

She has never seen the looks that they give her when she sits up in the med tent and peels off her bandage. The skin underneath is smooth and unmarred.

And their eyes—their eyes are sand kicked up in the distance by an unknown vehicle, their eyes are gunshots in the middle of the night back home, their eyes are Nile's blood pouring through her fingers from a slash in her throat that is no longer there.

They're afraid of her.


End file.
